


Nothing More

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: In band, Little things, M/M, Multi, Song fic, niall centered, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ran through the endless crowds, his hands were pushing and shoving people away. It seemed as if all was going in slow motion. He knew the lads were right before him. He ran into the flat and up the stairs, he knocked down Niall’s door to his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and well i thought I should post it. Yes I know it sucks I am the one who wrote it so of course it' s bad. Anyways it based loosely off of Little Things kind of a little dream I had when I ad fallen asleep listening to Little Things. Now take this in mind I wrote this just a few days after Little Things was released so yeah... Anyways enjoy!  
> (P.S. I hope you still like it though!)

_Your hands fit in mine Like it was meant just for me_

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be_

_And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And It all makes sense to me_

Niall grinned at his mates that sat next to him.

They were having one of those rare moments were they could stay at home and they could all just watch telle without being disturbed.

Those were the moments that they appreciated each other; Niall was pulled into a cuddle with Zayn which he gladly accepted.

Zayn intertwined their hands and with his free arm he wrapped it around Niall’s small waist.

The other lads had their gaze on the game of football that played on the telle but a few times he could feel their gazes on him.

It was rare to see Niall so quiet.

Niall squinted up at the clock and sighed.

He loved moments like these were all the lads were together.

If only they had all known that they took it for granted.

_I know you’ve never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You’ve never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples i your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I’ll love them endlessly_

Niall blue eyes and he was met with his reflection, he almost cringed in disgust. For there was nothing attractive about the Irish lad.

He felt like a pile of rubbish, not even! He felt even more disgusting than trash.

Niall pulled his mouth into a smile and quickly closed his mouth.

His teeth were crooked and to top it all of he had braces!

He hated the way he looked! No wonder barely any girls liked him.

He was to pale and to short. He had crooked teeth and a thick and ugly accent. His brown hair was showing lately and his blue eyes were boring!

He turned away from the mirror not finding the courage to look at himself, so instead he closed his eyes.

“Ni! You alright?” His icy blue eyes snapped open and he saw Liam walking towards him arms out stretched.

Niall just nodded his head and walked straight into Liam’s arms.

“Come on babe, we’re all going out to eat!” Liam said into Niall’s dyed blonde hair.

“Let me get changed first.” Niall said pulling away from his embrace with Liam, he was about to go to his closet when he was pulled back.

“C’mon Ni! You look beautiful! That shirt your wearing brings out the color in your eyes!” Liam said smiling as he managed to make the younger boy blush slightly.

“T-Thanks.” Niall stuttered he already knew Liam hadn’t meant anything he just said but he still followed him downstairs to where the rest awaited.

Niall wasn’t perfect! Heck he was far from it! Yet that small Irish lad was taken for granted.

No one knew what would come.

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It’s You_

_Oh, it’s you they add up to_

_I’m in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_  
_Niall slipped on his trousers, a shirt, and a jumper not wanting to catch a cold as he walked out into the small balcony.

His guitar slightly tapped his shin making him shudder; he sat down and closed his eyes.

He let the cold wind bite at his too pale skin, and he silently plucked chords.

“I love it when you do that.” Niall opened his blue eyes and turned to look at Zayn who only wore a pair of boxers and a shirt.

“What?”Zayn went and pushed Niall over trying to make room for himself, he snuggled deeper into the Irish boy.

“I love it when you play the guitar and you close your eyes. It makes your perfections more… Brighter.” Niall was quite surprised but he didn’t say anything.

“I love it when you laugh at some corny joke Louis made and you don’t even notice how cute your laugh is.”

Niall hated his laugh. It was loud and it sounded like he was making whale noises.

“And when you are nervous you either bite your nails or ruffle your own hair.” Zayn’s words were supposed to console Niall.

Yet he still felt lonely and useless in a world where he is not perfect.

_You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

Niall put on his flannel pajama bottoms and walked out of his room and into the dark foyer.

He was tired but he couldn’t sleep, his eyes always kept opening. As he maneuvered himself through the dark and quiet halls he bumps into a wall.

Cussing as he almost loses balance, he shook his head and couldn’t help but think how pathetic he was.

Clumsy twat!

Niall finally made it to the kitchen and he turned on the lights.

He winced as the bright light hit him, he turned around and waited for his eyes to adjust to the lighting.

He didn’t know what he wanted but he knew he was hungry.

He weaved through the endless arrays of foods but finding nothing that would sooth him tonight.

“You alright babe?” Niall heard Louis’s voice filled with sleepiness and concern.

He turned around and noticed how you Louis looked at that moment.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Niall said, Louis nodded his head and grabbed a hold of Niall’s small hand.

“I know what will make you feel better.” Louis murmured and sat Niall on the stool next to the island.

“You sit there and let me work my magic.” Niall giggled- no men don’t giggle, they chuckle.

Another thing Niall hated about himself.

He wasn’t a man, more like pussy then an actual man.

“Wait Lou I don’t think its a good idea for you to go near the stove.” But he was ignored.

“Oh hush Ni! When I was younger and I couldn’t sleep my mum would make me a special something.” Louis said and took out a pot and got some other things from the fridge and the pantry.

As Louis got to work he couldn’t help but steel glances at Niall.

Louis smiled like a creep when he saw Niall furrow his eyebrows making him look like a cute little penguin.

“What are you smiling at?”

“You! You just look so cute!”

Another thing Niall hated. He wasn’t sexy. He wasn’t handsome.

He was simply cute. And Niall was tired of being the cute one.

Louis finally poured some white liquid that looked like milk in two cups and handed one to Niall.

“Niall is something wrong? You’ve been acting weird lately.” Niall simply shrugged off all of it.

He took a sip of the warm liquid and sighed in content.

He could taste the different spices, and the honey. It all seemed to mix so nicely.

“Told ya it would help!” Louis pulled Niall closer to him and kissed his pale small nose.

“I think you have such a cute nose!” Louis said but continuing to kiss Niall on the nose.

“Its so small and just adorable!” He then kissed Niall’s forehead.

He had taken that for granted.

_I know you’ve never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into you jeans_

_But you’re perfect to me_

_  
_Niall looked at the pills that lay before him; they just sat there mocking him. They whispered him to swallow all of them at once.

He knew that those pills held what he always wanted.

Death.

If he died right then and there he would be able to let go.

He wouldn’t be less perfect anymore!

Niall felt himself opening his mouth to swallow the pills only to be stopped by the sound of Harry’s voice.

“Hey baby!” Niall quickly hid the pills in his pockets and turning to Harry expectantly.

“What’ya got there?” Harry asked slowly advancing to Niall.

“Nothing.” Harry pulled him and let his hands roam around Niall until they finally landed on his torso.

“I love you,” Harry said and leaned into Niall, they both held each other.

Niall didn’t believe Harry.

No one could love Niall.

For he was only rubbish.

Only useless space.

No one deserved to be with someone as crappy as Niall.

“Oh, I almost forgot why I came up here. Uncle Si wants us to listen to the new album together!”

Niall internally groaned but faked a smile.

He hated listening to his voice.

He could even admit it that he was the worst singer in the whole band.

He hated listening to himself. Harry’s large hands intertwined with Niall’s and together they walked out of the room.

Once they got to the lounge Harry cuddled with Niall and all five lads listened to their new album.

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But If it’s true_

_It’s you,_

_It’s you they add up to_

_I’m in love with you_

_And all these little things_

Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Liam had all been blinded because of love; they loved their band mate so much that they would never let anything hurt him.

They knew that all those little flaws were what made Niall… well  _Niall._

They all looked up to the small Irish lad that laughed so loud, and ate up mostly everything in the whole house.

But that’s what made him special.

If only they had known Niall’s little secrets.

_You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You’ll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I’m here for you_

_Maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you, oh_

“Hey guys? Have you noticed that Niall has been acting weird?” Louis asked looking around the small table that they sat in a Cafe with no Niall in sight.

“And have you noticed that he has barely eaten anything?”

“Yeah!” Zayn exclaimed causing a few people to stare at him.

They all sat silent to shocked to even believe that they had been to blind to see that Niall had been changing.

“A few nights ago I found him awake in the kitchen looking really tired.” Louis said his eyes filled with concern.

“When I snuggled with him he seemed a little tense and he felt so light!” Zayn muttered once again having people stare at him.

“Oh my God!” All four guys turned to look at Harry who had a horrified expression.

“Last night I caught him staring at some pills!”

**_(A/N: This is the part that reminded me of some kind of old film so do me a favor and close your eyes for a moment. Imagine yourself in one of the lads shoes. Open your eyes now. The whole world is black and white. And you’re running. Running to Niall.)_ **

_And I’ve just let these little thing slip out of my mouth_

Harry ran through the endless crowds, his hands were pushing and shoving people away.

It seemed as if all was going in slow motion. He knew the lads were right before him.

He ran into the flat and up the stairs, he knocked down Niall’s door to his bedroom.

“NIALL!” His blood curled scream echoed through the whole house.

For before him laid a pool of blood.

And Niall hung from the ceiling.

His body was lifeless.

His blue eyes showed no glint.

_‘Cause it’s you_

_Oh, it’s you_

_It’s you they add up to_

_And I’m in love with you_

_And all these little things_

Before them Niall was pale. Harry was quick on his feet as he untangled the rope Niall had been hung from.

Niall had tried to kill himself.

There was a note full of blood that lay on the bed but none of the boys bothered to look at it.

“CALL 999!” Harry yelled his voice was loud and pain was written all over him.

Liam took out his phone and he waited and his brown eyes never left Niall’s lifeless body.

Louis was doing CPR on him.

They had taken the blond Irish boy for granted.

Because before them lay a dead Niall James Horan.

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it’s true_

_It’s you_

_It’s you they add up to_

_I’m in love with you_

_And all you little things_

**Author's Note:**

> eh told you it sucked, leave kudos and comments please! Xx


End file.
